Skin-Taker
The Skin-Taker is a skeleton marionette, and an inhabitant of the Abyssal Kingdom, who was summoned to Candle Cove by Horace Horrible. He is known to roam around candle-lit caves and seashores. Appearance He is a skeleton with glass eyes, which are too big for his sockets. He wears a tophat and cape made from his victim's skin. Most noticeably, he has a jaw which can only move side to side. He mentions that his jaw moves this way to grind skin. Personality He does not seem to acknowledge skinning his victims as cruel or evil. He actually seems to think he's doing them a favour. The Skin-Taker believes being dead is a different version of being alive, as he speaks of the dead as if they were still alive. As a matter of fact, he rarely has any sympathy for the living, but plenty for the dead. Episodes In his earliest appearances, he acts as a secondary antagonist, by tempting Percy to commit assault, battery, and even murders or suicide. He is known to be present in six episodes, but he may have been in more of the ones that were unaired. His scenes are generally lengthy and considered frightening. His signature songs, Come, Come, Rip, and One Year Closer, contain some ambiguous and dark themes. The Skin-Taker is not defeated in every episode; he has managed to kill pirates from both tribulations and crafted (on-screen and off-screen depending on the episode) pieces of clothing from their skins. This character is, by far, the most controversial part of the show. Abilities *He commands the Abyssal Things, the Skeleton Crew, and Horace Horrible. *He is proficient in death magic, but rarely uses it. It is implied he used necromancy to summon skeletons. *In one episode it was revealed he uses the skins of the dead to communicate with them, but this ability was only used in one episode of the show. Trivia *His birthday is on the same day as Janice's. *His appearance can be compared to that of Baron Samedi. *He often breaks the fourth wall, and talks directly to the audience. *The reason he has no skin is because Poppy skinned him to avenge his victims. *He enjoys throwing tea parties, but it is unknown who he has them with. *Some note that his movements are highly realistic, much like those of Poppy. *It is hinted during the show that he refers to a higher authority, speculated to be an Eldritch Abomination. *His wife is revealed to be Mrs. Skin-Taker, but it turned out to only be a dream, so her actual existence is unconfirmed. *A man anonymously claimed to own some records that indicated that there were pirates who went by the "Skin-Taker", but with no indication that any were like the antagonist in Candle Cove. It is also unknown if the records are real or fraud, since the man also claims that they just happened to disappear before historians could check for authenticity. *His cape gets longer and longer during the series. At one point, after Janice's actress changes, it gets almost twice as long, which is the most noticable time when this occurs. It is unknown if this was coincidence, or if the developers did it on purpose as a rather dark joke. Fanart Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Abyssal